Cleaning This Lasso
by broadwaygirl818
Summary: Erik and Christine have built a wonderful life together, but what happens when their beloved daughter has a suitor? This warm, humorous story will explore the depths of a father's love for his daughter.


**Cleaning This Lasso**

******A/N: In case you were wondering, this is NOT the new fanfic that I was planning on writing after finishing "Voice of an Angel." I was simply reading the reviews of all my published stories when it struck my that my comedy, "OCD," has received more reviews than any of my one-shots. After this revelation, I decided that I should probably write another humorous story since "OCD" is so popular. This was really very fun to write as I've had this little scenario in the back of my head for quite some time. So, I hope you enjoy this. Please read and review!**

Erik glared at the young man sitting across from him on the sofa. He had been involved in several… unpleasant situations concerning handsome young men, and never had he ever wanted to even see one again. But, having a child changes many things in a person's life, especially when that child was a graceful and beautiful young lady. Granted, he had known this day would come for sixteen years now, but in his mind, Beth was still a little girl who needed his protection.

"So, your plan is to take my daughter to the opera, is that correct?" he asked harshly.

"Erik!" exclaimed Christine, who was seated to his right. "This is not an interrogation!"

"Please, my dear," Erik said soothingly, patting his beloved wife's hand. "Do not interrupt."

The young man, who had dark hair and blue eyes, smiled. "Yes sir, that is the plan," he replied calmly.

Beth, on the other hand, wasn't feeling quite as indulgent as her beau. "Papa, if we do not leave soon, we are going to be late. Are you quite finished?"

Erik raised an eyebrow. "Do not give me that tone, young lady. As a matter of fact, I am not finished. What time do you intend to have her home, boy?"

"Geoffrey," Beth supplied. "His name is Geoffrey."

"Well, sir, the opera will be over around eleven, so I was thinking that I could bring her back about half an hour after midnight, if that is quite alright with you, sir."

"After midnight!" the father of the young woman in question shouted in outrage.

Christine rolled her eyes. "Darling, you are being too over-protective. Beth is not Cinderalla; it will not hurt her to be out past midnight. And, Geoffrey is not an ogre." She smiled apologetically at Geoffrey. "I think you two had best leave now so you have time to dine before the opera starts."

The young couple walked towards the door, but right before they made their escape, Erik called, "Young man! You need to see this before you leave!"

Beth groaned and Geoffrey smiled patiently. "Yes, sir?"

Erik held out a length of rope. "This is what I call a Punjab lasso. I will be waiting until you bring my daughter home, and I will have this lasso in my hands. Please do not make it necessary for me to use it."

For the first time, Geoffrey showed a slight hint of uneasiness. He swallowed, and then glanced at Christine and Beth to make sure some kind of joke wasn't being played on him. All he saw were serious faces. "I promise I will take care of her," responded.

"Goodbye, Papa," Beth said pointedly. She quickly kissed her mother on the cheek, and then, they were gone.

Christine sighed and shook her head. "Was that really necessary, Erik? Why make the poor boy more nervous?"

Her husband simply raised his eyebrows. "Did you honestly think that I was merely joking? No, Christine; I intend to wait all night for them if I must." With that, he sat in his favorite armchair and picked up a book. Christine simply rolled her eyes and walked away.

o0o

Several hours later, the young couple arrived back at the flat.

"Thank you so much for such a wonderful evening," Beth said shyly.

"No, mademoiselle; it is I who should be thanking you," Geoffrey answered warmly. Then, he leaned down timidly as Beth closed her eyes and tilted her head back ever so slightly…

"Ah, there you two are! Did you have a good time!"

Geoffrey quickly stepped away from Beth, his face turning bright red, while she glared at her father. Erik carried an expression of wide-eyed innocence.

"Yes, Papa, it was magical," she said stiffly.

"Well, I am glad you had fun. Now, it seems as though it is time to say goodnight," he said matter-of-factly.

"Goodnight, Beth," Geoffrey said politely. "I hope to see you again soon."

"Goodnight, Geoffrey," she said wistfully. Then, he left.

"He seems to be a nice young man," Erik stated thoughtfully.

"Oh, he is, Papa!" his daughter replied earnestly. "Do you think I might see him again?"

And, as the Phantom of the Opera looked into the wide brown eyes that so closely resembled his darling wife's, all of his brusque-like manners melted away, and he smiled gently. "Yes, my child, you may see him again."

Beth squealed and hugged him excitedly. "Thank you so much, Papa! I love you!" she cried.

He held her close for several moments. "I love you, darling." In that moment, he never wanted to let her go, for he knew that when they parted, he would see a young woman in the place of his little girl. "You will always be my little girl," he whispered.

"I know," she whispered back. After one more tight squeeze, he let her go.

Later, as he entered his bedroom, he smiled as he watched his sleeping wife adoringly. Gently, he crawled in next to her. She groaned in protest as he took some of the covers from her - she was a cover hog - but then, she sighed and moved closer to him.

"Is she back?" she whispered sleepily.

"Yes, she's back." He paused, and then added, "I told her that she may see him again."

Christine smiled tenderly. "I am proud of you."

Erik sighed sadly. "She was only a little girl yesterday, and now, she is ready to start her own family. She will leave us, Christine."

His wife raised herself onto her elbow and looked into his eyes. "Erik, even after she has a family of her own, she will still be a part of our lives. While I know it will not be the same as having her live with us, it is how it is meant to be. Besides," she whispered lovingly. "I will always be here with you, forever and ever."

He smiled and softly kiss her. "I know you will be here, Christine." Then, he gathered her in his arms and held her as they both drifted off to sleep. "I love you, my angel," he murmured. Christine's peaceful breathing was his response. He closed his eyes and smiled. Yes, he would have the love of both of his girls… forever and ever.

_End._


End file.
